1. Field
An embodiment of the present invention relates to a resin composite-type optical element and, more particularly, to a resin composite-type optical element to cut off the ultraviolet light and a process for producing the resin composite-type optical element.
2. Description of the Related Art
An optical element capable of cutting off the ultraviolet light is very valuable in various uses. For example, when the optical element capable of cutting off the ultraviolet light is used in binoculars and spectacles, it can prevent the harmful ultraviolet light from entering eyes. When the optical element capable of cutting off the ultraviolet light is located on the object side of a member with low ultraviolet light resistance (a lens, a CCD, or the like), it can prevent deterioration of the member with low ultraviolet light resistance. In an optical system of an ordinary camera, an ultraviolet cut filter is interposed in front of a CCD.
Incidentally, a resin composite-type optical element like a composite-type aspherical lens is an optical element in which a resin layer is cemented to a surface of a base material such as glass. Since creation of shape is easier with resin than with glass, the resin composite-type allows the optical element to be produced in a complicated shape. When a photocurable resin is used for the resin layer, as compared with a case of use of a thermoset resin, no heat source is needed and a curing time is also shorter; therefore, it can greatly contribute to reduction in facilities and cost. In general, such an optical element is produced by applying light to a resin precursor put between a base material and a mold, from the base material side to cure it (cf. Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2-213801).